They Finally got there Lemon
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: Since he apparently doesn't know how to write them, I decide to make a lemon for Dark Devil Knight's Deadpool in Arkham series, featuring Deadpool, Harley... And Mr. Shuggums?


**Hello everybody! Jacob Mercer here. Unlike my normal stories, I decided to make a lemon between Harly and Deadpool from Dark Devil Knight's series. So lets get this lemon started!**

Deadpool: YEAH! At least someone is writing a lemon for me and Harley!

Harley: Yeah! My Pussy is wet already!

 **HEY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY AUTHORS NOTE! You're gonna learn real quick that I ain't as forgiving as other authors. I don't care if this is your first time pissing me off or not. I'm gonna punish you two after this story is over.**

Deadpool: Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if we fight against your punishment or keep invading your authors notes?

 **Well, I could always cancel the lemon. Or...**

Deadpool: Or?

 **Since I'm the author, I could always make your dick small.**

Deadpool: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

 **THEN SHUT UP, QUIT INVADING, AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT!**

Deadpool: ...

 **Now, on with the story.**

xXx

Deadpool and Harley were now standing in there room in the Steel Mill, naked. Well, Deadpool had his mask on. Other than that, they were stark naked.

"Hey! Get on with it, will ya?" Harley screamed while she put her hand on her hip.

 **Shut it.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Make us!"**

 **No lemon.**

Silence.

 **Good.**

"Lets get this lemon started!" Wade said as he got on the bed, laying on his back.

"I couldn't agree more, puddin'!" Harley yelled in joy as she quickly climbed on top of him and hovered her pussy above Wade's cock. She lowered her head down to where Wade's ear would be under his mask.

"Ya ready, puddin'?" she whispered seductively.

"Oh you bet. Lets do this." he whispered back.

With a smile, Harley slowly lowered herself onto him, before wincing in pain.

"Woah, babe. Are you ok?" Wade asked. He, they both may have a healing factor, but they still feel pain.

"Y-yeah. Just didn't know breaking my hymen would be so painful." she said as she slowly adjusted. "But I'm ready now!" she yelled in excitement. Before anything else could be said, Harley started rising herself up, off his dick, before slamming herself down on him. The both moaned in pleasure as she kept doing that. She slowly built up speed.

"Oh, fuck." Wade moaned as he put his hands on Harley's hips and helped her speed up faster.

"Oh puddin'. Your cock is so huge." she said as pulled up his mask and and started sucking on her breast.

"Oh. Oh Fu-OOOOOHHHHH!" she moaned as he started pulling on her nipples.

"Oh fuck. Harley, your pussy is so tight. Fuck." Wade said as he started thrusting upward.

"Oh. Puddin', this feels so good. But why don't we make this more interesting." Harley suggests. Wade looks at her with confusion.

"How?" he asked.

"Oh Mr. Shuggums!" she hollored. Wade then got the idea.

"So do you lube it then he takes your ass, or do I take your ass and he gets you pussy?" he asked.

"The first one." she responded.

Mr. Shuggums walked and, seeing his owners in there position, instantly felt his dog cock grow erect.

"Come here boy. I need to do something." she said while motioning for him to come over to them. He obeyed and immediately jumped onto the bed and walked over to Harley. Raising him up, Harley lowered her head down and started giving the dog a blowjob. Mr. Shuggums barked in pleasure, before she stopped.

"Now go over to my ass, and that cock up there!" she ordered. He complied and slowly walked over to her ass and mounted her, before sticking his canine cock up her ass. Harley's head snapped back as she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me!" she screamed as she and Wade locked each other in a French kiss.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna... Ah." Wade moaned as he leaned his head back.

"I'm close too." she responded. Mr. Shuggums, because he was fucking her ass, wasn't far behind.

After a few more thrusts, Harley came, and her tightening pussy pushed Wade over the edge as well, and he shot a load into her pussy. Mr. Shuggums eventually came inside her ass. After this, they played there, enjoying the pleasure of what had just happened.

 **A/N**

 **Now. Since this is a lemon, I obviously got an erection while doing this. And that's where Wade and Harley's punishment come in. Wade is currently changed up, with all his gadgets removed, including the teleporting. And he is forced to watch what is unfolding in front of him. Harley is currently sitting on my cock, her pants ripped to expose her pussy and her ass. Her bra was removed and her shirt was pulled down, revealing her breasts. I had my hands on her hips and was guiding her up and down without giving her time to adjust, making her scream in pain. Her hands were tied up above her head to the roof. Like I said. Not as forgiving as other authors. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lemon. Now please go as I keep fucking Harley's pussy.**

 **Oh, yeah baby.**


End file.
